Revenge
by Coon Queen
Summary: Obi/Ami This is just the beginning first, to see how it looks. Obi-Wan and Amidala meet again under an unfortunate circumstance. Takes place just after Phantom Menance


"Panaka, will you PLEASE just stop worrying? I'll be quite all right." These words were spoken by a rather exasperated Amidala. The captains constant pacing was giving her a headache. She knew that he was worried, but it was not too late for second thoughts. After all, they were already standing on the docking bay, with her and Sabe's luggage packed. "Look," she said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible, "This is a perfect plan. I need to be present at the Senate to explain once again why Nute Gunray does not deserve a second chance to be viceroy of the Trade Federation. Now, since you are always so worried about security..."  
  
The Captain jumped in, "I may be, but with good reason! You are our Queen, and we need you to be as safe as possible at all times. I still think it would have been best if we had kept the whole trip a secret."  
  
Amidala sighed, but in her sigh, there hid a smile. She knew the Captain was only looking out for her safety, but he sometimes just didn't understand. "It would not have been best. It is inevitable that someone would spot all the royal transport ships departing, and then the people may feel betrayed that I left without telling them. They may feel that I don't trust my own people!"  
  
"I'm sure they would have understood that it is in the name of safety." Panaka argued.  
  
"Well, it is too late for that now anyway. Everyone knows about my departure, so having Cordae take the royal ship, and myself a common transport." She gestured to the ship that stood behind them. She then spoke before the Captain could, knowing his next protest, "I know how you feel, but Sabe will be going with me, and she is an excellent friend, not to mention a top-rate bodyguard."  
  
"I still think it far too risky..."  
  
"I'll be fine! You must now go though, if you wish to make it back to the place in time to take 'me' to Coruscant." She gave a smile and a wink.  
  
She started to call out to Sabe, who was wandering about the spaceport, not too far out of range, just to give Amidala and the Captain peace. She was interrupted when Panaka started again, "You could at least use one more guard!" She turned back to him, but he spoke again, quickly, "Not me! No, but I think that Master Kenobi is somewhere on Naboo."  
  
"CAPTAIN, I have it under..." she stopped short, her heart thumping faster as the name registered. Obi-Wan?  
  
It had only been a few months since she had seen the Jedi, at the merging of the Gungans and the people of Naboo. He had left to take Annie to the Jedi temple, and for a bit of training. She had not seen him since, which was something she very much regretted. It upset her that he was here, and she had not been told. Now who knows when she might see the handsome, intelligent, sweet, and courageous newly knighted Jedi.  
  
Yet, just at that moment, the engines of the transport Amidala and Sabe were taking started up. Amidala glanced to the side, and saw Sabe hurrying her way. "I suppose it is too late now for that as well," Panaka said, sighing himself. "It was worth a shot though."  
  
Amidala felt extremely disappointed, but tried not to let it show, "It is all right. I'll see you and Cordae both on Coruscant." She picked up her bags as Sabe reached them. The handmaiden grabbed her own bags, nodded to the Queen, then boarded the ship. Amidala began her trip to the ship, calling behind her, "Good luck!"  
  
"You too!" Panaka called after her.  
  
She smiled and walked up to her and Sabe's transport, Hallow 5.  
  
"Yes, he is on board Master." A figure spoke into a comlink, the long black robes he wore billowing in the shifting air.  
  
"Good," came across a low crackling voice, "You know what to do from now on. Contact me when success is yours."  
  
"Yes Master." The figure in black spoke before switching off the connection. As he boarded Hallow 5 he thought, revenge will be sweet.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a huge yawn, and shifted his weight. As he stretched out his long legs, he wondered when the craft would finally take off. He couldn't wait to get back to the Temple, and see how Anakin was progressing.Besides, it had been many days since he had gotten the proper amount of sleep. Even for a Jedi he was running low.  
  
Yawning again, he gazed out a nearby window at the beautiful plant of Naboo. The greens and blues of the plant were covered in light pink and orange as the sun began to set over the lands. His mission here had not been too difficult. He had been sent to overlook a meeting between the Gungans and the people of Naboo. He had been sent due to his past experience between the two groups of people. Though they had a respect for each other, the meeting was held to smooth out the fine points of their joint monarchy.  
  
Obi-Wan had been disappointed to learn that Queen Amidala was leaving too early to attend. She gave a short speech at first, but then left rapidly. It was really too bad she did not stay, for the meeting had been more brief then expected, and she would have had plenty of time to catch her own transport.  
  
He had been personally looking foreward to seeing her. She was sweet and brave not to mention beauti.He cut himself off, blushing. As a Jedi, it was not his buisness to think such thoughts. Besides, he counciled himself, She probably is already taken. I do not know much about her personal life. 


End file.
